


Echo

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: N era lluvia.





	

Si tuviese que describirle con una palabra, Touko respondería simplemente « _lluvia_ », lluvia porque era un espíritu libre, lluvia porque siempre la reconfortaba en los momentos donde más lo necesitaba, lluvia porque era incapaz de sostenerlo entre sus manos — siempre encontrando alguna manera de escapar. Lluvia, porque cuando se despidió de ella, la lluvia estaba presente.

Hacía dos años que se había coronado como Campeona de Unova, cargo que desempeñó casi desde el principio. Todos los días, un par de entrenadores llegaban tan lejos como para enfrentarse a ella, pero siempre eran derrotados. 

Un rato antes había derrotado al último aventurero que había podido con la Élite Cuatro, así que se retiró a su habitación; cuando llegó a la cama, simplemente se tiró mirando al techo, cansada de la monótona rutina en la que se había quedado estancada su vida.

 Cuando su mente quiso pensar en N una vez más, se dio un pequeño golpe en las mejillas con las palmas de la mano para impedirlo — no podía llorar, no cuando podría venir cualquier entrenador y verla _así;_ pero se frotó los ojos con rabia cuando las primeras lágrimas se precipitaron por su cara. Cuanto más intentaba detener las lágrimas, más fluían de sus ojos, lo cual la hizo gritar de pura frustración.

 Mientras lloraba, recordó la primera vez que él la besó, dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, y se preguntó a sí misma si cuando se fue pensó lo mismo. 

Cuando la avisaron de que un nuevo contrincante estaba apunto de llegar, se levantó a desgana y se lavó la cara para disimular las lágrimas, aunque se dio cuenta de que poco podía hacer y de que tenía una imagen horrible. " _Bueno, soy Campeona, no Miss Mundo, no tengo por qué tener buena cara siempre_ ", pensó en un vago intento de consolarse. Peinándose un poco la coleta y cogiendo sus Pokéballs —sus compañeros—, salió a enfrentarse a aquel entrenador que, como ella una vez, quería cumplir su sueño. 

Cuando entró y vio quién sería su contrincante, se quedó sin respiración y la flaquearon las piernas. Quería murmurar algo, lo que fuese, pero las palabras se quedaron anudadas en su garganta, y sintió unas insistentes ganas de romper a llorar, salir corriendo y gritar.

 De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que ser él, _N_ , el que estaba ahí? Las lágrimas volvieron a ceder cuando sus labios murmuraron su nombre mientras se elevaban en una sonrisa, e intentando acercarse a él, se dio cuenta lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos; mientras corría hasta perderse entre sus brazos, fue consciente de cuanto le seguía queriendo, por mucho que se hubiese obligado a pensar lo contrario; y cuando se agarró a su camisa con todas su fuerzas —como si fuese a volver a marcharse—, ahogando un grito en su pecho y llorando más fuerte, se percató de que era real, de que N había vuelto y de que estaba allí con ella.

 Él la daba besos en la cabeza y la susurraba palabras de consuelo en el oído, y la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó. Cuando Touko dejó de llorar, se sentaron juntos y hablaron, de vez en cuando robándose besos el uno al otro. Sonrió cuando N le dio un leve apretón de manos, recordándola que estaba allí con ella, después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a casa.

 

Sí, N era lluvia. Pero era también las nubes, y el cielo, y la luna y las estrellas. N era un mundo aparte, un mundo que quería explorar toda su vida.


End file.
